


【Drarry】恶缘恶业

by meaningless



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaningless/pseuds/meaningless
Summary: 毕业后，德拉科·马尔福成为一名傲罗，而救世主成为了圣芒戈治疗师？WTF？





	【Drarry】恶缘恶业

**Author's Note:**

> 战后背景，私设如山。   
> 是的你没看错，傲罗德X治疗师哈

多年之后，波特院长坐在圣芒戈的办公室里，准会想起猫头鹰将录取函带给他的那个遥远的清晨。当时，霍格沃茨的餐厅漫天都是猫头鹰，一封封信件被叼在猫头鹰的喙上，它们向着餐厅下四条长桌飞去，学生们期待、紧张，活像飞来的是一场未知的考试。 

 

战后的霍格沃茨重建回旧时风貌，七年级的学生们大多都选择了回校重读，就在毕业前半个月他们每人发下来一张申请表，麦格校长表情严肃地通知学生们由于上一年的特殊情况，这届的毕业生将按照他们的就职意向表来安排毕业后的实习和一些必要的考试。 

不得不说这是很有麻瓜风格的决策，大厅里短暂地安静了一下，同学们开始交头接耳问各自毕业后想干什么，是不是不用考N.E.W.Ts了。 

“安静！”麦格校长示意，“我希望你们每个人都能慎重填写意向表，你们的表单将决定你们被分配到哪儿。在下周一收集它们之前，你们有足足一周的时间思考。” 

 

“嘿，哈利，你准备做什么？”罗恩和他一起走出大厅，问道。 

波特只能摇摇头：“我不知道，还没有考虑好这个问题。” 

“你应该要去当傲罗吧？那很适合你！” 

“我不……” 

哈利还没回答就有个带着讥笑的声音响起。“奉献自己的一生来保卫魔法界的安全？多么伟大啊，圣人波特！”是马尔福。他和布雷斯走在他们后面，波特转过头去，看见马尔福脸上讽刺的假笑。 

他没有发怒，只是反感地皱了皱眉：“随你怎么说。” 

赫敏拉着明显想说什么的罗恩快走几步，三个人一起离开了原处。 

“我真是想不通那个家伙为什么战后还是不消停，我以为他至少得到了一点教训呢！”罗恩闷闷地说，赫敏扯了他一下，微笑着：“那么，哈利，你真的想当傲罗吗？” 

波特脸上带着点若有所思的神色，微微摇头：“大概不会。我或许……会去当一名治疗师？” 

他一直以为自己会成为傲罗，但战争结束后就知道那不可能了，他已经厌倦了那些没完没了的危机，大战消磨掉他的热情和精力，他现在只想回到平静的日子——虽然这种日子好像从来与他无缘。 

成为一名药剂师或治疗师倒是不错的选择。也能抚平战争带给人们的创伤，波特相信自己可以做到这一点，也许可以先从圣芒戈的实习药剂师做起？唔，在医疗翼跟着庞弗雷夫人学习也是不错的选择。虽然一开始很糟糕，但他后期的魔药学的不赖，托混血王子的福，即使比不上某位斯莱特林，倒也不算差。   
何况…… 

“什么？哈利，你怎么会想要去做这个！”罗恩张大了嘴，好像回想起了在斯内普控制下的恐惧。 

赫敏再次扯住他并瞪了一眼，转头对哈利露出笑容：“也很适合你，哈利，你想做什么都可以。” 

“谢谢。”他对他的朋友微笑。 

 

谁能相信呢，波特没有去当实习傲罗，反而是那个食死徒的儿子——德拉科·马尔福加入了傲罗集训营！   
这件事突如其来，事先没有一点征兆。申请表上交的一周后，大家正如常在餐厅里吃早餐的时候（也是他们最后一周在霍格沃茨吃早餐了），众多猫头鹰飞来了。在一阵骚动里波特看见有只猫头鹰叼着一封信直直向斯莱特林学院的长桌尽头飞去，赫敏显然也注意到了，她低声对波特说：“哈利，你也很奇怪吧？” 

“什么？” 

女巫看他一眼：“你没看见？信封上有魔法部的火漆。” 

他隔着长桌看见马尔福取下信件面无表情地继续吃着面前的早餐，一点也不关心那些喧闹的样子，波特有些奇怪。但他很快就无暇顾及马尔福，因为一只通体雪白的猫头鹰——酷似海德薇——叼着信停在了他面前。信封白金交织，上面是圣芒戈的火漆印。   
波特一瞬间明白过来是怎么回事。 

“梅林！哈利，你真的要去圣芒戈了？” 

罗恩的声音不大不小，刚好让他回过神，波特收起信封：“我想是的。” 

突然，马尔福放下手中的派，朝这边望来。对视瞬间波特心里一紧，几秒后马尔福似乎注意到了他手中的信件，随即脸色一僵，不久便离开了餐厅，他的身后几个斯莱特林的学生跟着离开。 

消息传得很快，学校里最不可能跟傲罗部扯上关系的人申请进了傲罗训练营，并且据一个斯莱特林二年级生说，他听潘西提到由于傲罗部安排很紧，马尔福必须在毕业当天下午就赶去报道进行封闭训练。毕业在周五，还有三天呢。 

 

而波特在收到信件的下午就去找了马尔福——战后他虽然回到了学院，但不再满学校招摇，除了上课波特根本看不见他。这导致他不得不等在地窖的门口准备拦人。 

几乎每个进出的学生都会好奇地看他几眼，扎比尼回宿舍的时候面色古怪地看着他，终究没忍住上前问他有什么事吗？ 

波特坦然地回答：“我在等马尔福，或者你能帮我叫他出来一下吗？” 

哇！如果不是找的人是马尔福，他简直要怀疑救世主在和某个小蛇发展战后恋情！   
扎比尼立马笑起来：“当然可以，你要不要干脆进来？我可以带你去他的级长宿舍等。” 

波特看起来在认真考虑这件事的可行性，就当他要跟扎比尼走进去的时候，背后传来一声咒骂。 

“这该死的是怎么回事？” 

扎比尼先看见波特背后的马尔福，他顿感不妙，冲波特笑道：“正好他来了，你们有什么慢慢聊，我先回去了！”几乎是跑进了地窖。 

波特转过头，看见马尔福右手抱着几本书站在不远处，应该是刚从图书馆出来。   
他有些张口结舌，走过去拿出自己放在袍子里的魔杖：“呃，我是来，来还你魔杖的。” 

马尔福眯眼审视着他，波特拿着魔杖的手停在空中太久有点发颤。 

马尔福好像比他高一点，他心不在焉地想着。他们还没有这样，嗯……和平？这样和平地站在一起还不动手或吵架的。 

马尔福接过魔杖，脸色没有丝毫缓和：“波特，你在这儿干什么？” 

“嘿！我只是来还个魔杖！”波特皱眉。为什么这个人就不能好好说话？ 

“哦？”马尔福依然一脸戒备，“只是来还魔杖？” 

波特不耐烦了，脱口而出：“是的，还是你很希望我再给你一道神锋无影？”   
不！他不该说这个！ 

马尔福脸色很差，一副被冒犯的样子，他瞪着波特：“听着波特，我不指望你那瓜子仁大小的脑子记得下任何东西，但我不想再和你有任何牵扯，做你的圣人去吧，只是别再烦我！” 

波特吞下了想好好相处的想法，轻易地被这话激怒，他恨不得立时拿出魔杖来和这个家伙决斗：“你才是！”   
说完，他恼怒地离开，将那个自大傲慢的斯莱特林甩在身后。 

 

毕业那天波特朝着斯莱特林的队伍看了又看，却始终没看见那个金发，坐在他旁边的赫敏翻了个白眼：“哈利，别看了，马尔福没有来。” 

“我没看他。”哈利强调。 

哦，随便了。赫敏已经见怪不怪，她解释：“听说他已经离开学校了，去傲罗训练营报道。” 

所以就连毕业典礼都不来参加了？波特带着点恶意地想，哼，说不定他以后还会在圣芒戈见到马尔福呢。一个被恶咒伤害的、害怕到要哭出来的马尔福。波特几乎要因自己的想象笑出声来。 

 

谁知此后两年，他们都再没见过对方。马尔福在训练营封闭训练半年，一结营就去了傲罗部报道，从初级傲罗做起开始出任务；而波特在圣芒戈做了三个月的实习生后转为魔咒伤害科的普通医师，跟随主任穿梭于各间治疗室，穿着白袍的照片在全魔法界流传。 

很奇怪，两年来两个人居然从未见过，波特不知道是不是马尔福故意躲着他，可确实，即便是傲罗部有时送来伤员，他也从没见过马尔福。   
但不能算全无音讯，波特知道马尔福进傲罗部的第一天就被质疑能力不行，一段时间后又被怀疑动机不纯，至今还有人对他加入傲罗部有所不满；马尔福呢，也知道穿白袍的救世主受仰慕的程度又上了一个阶段，他甚至自己破过一宗涉嫌买卖违禁品的案件，起因只是一个女巫妄图依靠迷情剂爬上救世主的床。 

他们活在各自朋友不经意的聊天里，活在报纸上真假掺半的报道里，就是没有活在双方的生活里。 

直到“伦敦密室”案件的发生。 

————————————————————————

“伦敦密室”案件其实和密室没有任何关系。 

这是一起大约一个月前就在麻瓜界掀起悍然大波的案子。死者全部在夜里被害，尸检显示受害者死前经历了极度的痛苦。诡异的是案发现场找不到一星半点凶手的线索，也没有凶器，目前为止的六起案件全部显示死者在被害时孤身一人在房间内，甚至找不出嫌疑人。   
苏格兰场把这一个月以来的六起案子归为密室杀人案件，“伦敦密室”是它的代号。 

 

原本麻瓜界的案件是不归傲罗司管的。但魔法事故灾害司在第二起案件发生时执意要求傲罗指挥部介入，办公室主任加德文罗巴兹烦不胜烦，随意指派了当天一队傲罗。   
被派去出外勤的第一队傲罗就认出那不是麻瓜作案。   
两起案件，全是用的不可饶恕咒。 

 

情势瞬间逆转，魔法事故灾害司立马与麻瓜界交接，将案件所有资料转给傲罗部，初步判断作案者是战后在逃的食死徒。但是这些案件并没有得到控制，接下来第三起、第四起……每隔几天就有新的命案发生。流言从麻瓜界传到魔法界，闹得战后好不容易安定下来的局势重起波澜，人心惶惶。   
傲罗部为这事全体加班，加德文罗巴兹被叫去部长办公室喝茶，出来后表示必须在七天内破案。   
魔法部这次是动了真格，毕竟再不破案他们没法跟民众交代。第二天上面特别组了一支精英队伍，组长格兰杰拿着名单一个个去通知下午三点钟在法律执行司她办公室的会议，到了傲罗办公室，马尔福听完来意没说去不去，只问：“都有谁？” 

赫敏一副公事公办的神情回答：“两个高级傲罗，我是组长，一个魔法部特派员，以及专从圣芒戈调来的一个治疗师。” 

他已经知道了另一个同行是布雷斯，但还不知道其余几个是谁。马尔福点点头：“我以为你知道我在问姓名。” 

赫敏一歪头：“下午开会就知道了。” 

结果下午他走进办公室一抬头，转身就走回去甩上门。赫敏在后面拦住他：“你干什么？” 

马尔福冷冰冰地说：“放开。我不跟救世主搭档。” 

“不行，这是魔法部的指令。” 

“你跟我说魔法部组建了一支精英队伍你没说波特会在里面！” 

赫敏怒视着他：“哈利还不够精英？” 

马尔福冷笑一声：“救世主！谁还能比他更精英！是我，我可配不上和救世主合作，我要求退出。” 

“要求驳回。进去。”赫敏怒视着他，“什么时候了你还闹少爷脾气。” 

“格兰杰！我没……”马尔福气冲冲地反驳。 

赫敏面色不虞地盯着他，同时伸手推开办公室的门：“我说进去！” 

门内已经有两三个人了，秋和布雷斯在一边抱着看戏的神态望着他们，哈利·波特坐在办公桌后，笑眯眯地打招呼：“午安，赫敏。”   
他完完全全无视了那个金发傲罗。 

“嗨，哈利。”赫敏走进办公室，门自动关上。 

波特瞟了一眼马尔福，转开目光，转椅一动移到会议桌边：“人齐了就开始吧。” 

案件会议是赫敏主持，她撩了撩耳边的碎发，介绍着案情。马尔福压根不用听，这个案子傲罗部都传遍了，他对案情了如指掌。   
他随意在室内扫视了一圈，最终定在波特身上。说没见过是假的，报纸上波特的照片常常上头版，但今天波特没有穿白袍，而是穿着圣芒戈治疗师标准的墨绿色长袍，马尔福多看了两眼，恰好对上波特蕴着笑意的眼眸，他绷着脸移开视线。   
不得不承认，那件长袍该死地适合他。 

马尔福用力闭了闭眼，集中精神。   
考虑到可能是食死徒作案，完全能理解为什么委派他和布雷斯，布雷斯虽不是食死徒但对黑魔法的了解不算少，虽然看起来队伍里只有两个傲罗，但马尔福知道他们只是先遣员，傲罗部另有一支高级傲罗随时待命，只等接到命令就可出勤。   
边心不在焉听着格兰杰的发言，他边默默在心里过了一遍，秋·张负责向涉及部门打交道的所有文书工作和最终给魔法部提交报告，完全是上面派来的随行文职人员（更可能是监视）；格兰杰负责战略计划和任务分配，毕竟她是魔法部难得有脑子的几个人之一；他和扎比尼做好本职工作就行；至于波特，可能圣芒戈所有医师都死绝了才会被派来。 

 

介绍完案情已经四点过了，赫敏终于停了一下，问他们有没有什么想法。   
波特开口：“我想去看看受害者，或许能发现一点什么线索。”   
格兰杰水都没喝一口就答应一起去停尸间。 

等等谁要“一起”了？分析报告里写得还不够详细吗波特什么时候能认真看看文件！被硬拉着一起的马尔福翻了个白眼。 

停尸间的福尔马林气味令人作呕，马尔福离波特站得最远，看他施了几个咒语后脸色越来越沉，波特转过来面对着他们：“可以确定是钻心剜骨。” 

“很有洞察力，和分析文件里一模一样。”马尔福佯装夸赞。 

波特瞥他一眼：“文件里可没说还有夺魂咒。” 

什么？秋先反应过来：“哈利，你是说受害人在被施了夺魂咒的情况下遇害的？” 

波特点点头：“六个受害人全部都有夺魂咒的痕迹。” 

赫敏在一旁沉思，见再找不出什么来就决定先回魔法部。回了办公室马尔福就开始冷嘲热讽：“看来这几年在圣芒戈长进不少啊，果然救世主在哪都是救世主。” 

波特看过去：“马尔福，你在傲罗司倒是毫无长进。” 

正在闹矛盾时门被敲响了，争吵的两人谁也没打算抽空去开个门，赫敏叹气从椅子上起身去开门，发现外面是个初级傲罗拿着份文件：“什么事？” 

“第七起命案发现了。” 

格兰杰愣了一下，夺过他手中的文件。 

这下办公室倒安静下来，赫敏翻阅完那份档案，递给秋。秋扫视后传给波特，布雷斯也凑到波特身边一起看，看完了波特才扔给唯一还没看的马尔福。马尔福冷哼一声，职业操守还是让他认真看了起来。   
那是最新的案件报告单，发生在四个小时前，就在他们准备开会的时候。被害地点显示在伦敦东区郊区的一座小楼。   
赫敏当机立断：“所有人，立刻前往案发现场。”没人有异议，这是他们离凶手最近的一次。 

地方确实比较偏，那栋小楼虽有三层但看起来年代已久，外墙的花色已经斑驳不堪，两小时前苏格兰场就封锁了这里，不知道被害人怎么会被食死徒盯上。没多久赫敏开始分任务，秋张回魔法部报告进度，她和布雷斯一组，马尔福和波特一组，分头搜寻这栋屋子。   
马尔福不满的反驳在看见赫敏布满红血丝的双眼后默默吞了回去，斜了一眼波特：“很荣幸和救世主搭档。”   
波特翻了个白眼，率先走过去。 

马尔福快步跟上走在波特前面，一路施了不少探测魔咒，波特在后面看他谨慎的神态有点走神，两个人以前打打闹闹多了，倒是很少看见对方认真工作的样子。不像魔法界战后崛起的那些新贵，纵使马尔福家族已经式微，然而世家代代传下来的家底积在他身上早养出浑然天成的贵气，这几年在傲罗司实战洗炼下也只是更打磨出了锐意。   
不是不吸引人的。 

小楼总共就那么大，再认真十几分钟就能走完，何况一楼另一侧赫敏他们还在。没有发现任何线索，他们往回走看见一楼客厅的赫敏和布雷斯。   
“情况怎么样？”赫敏先问。 

马尔福摇头，看来他们都没找到什么有用信息。   
赫敏揉揉额角：“休息一下，你们继续在这里探查，我和扎比尼去周边地区看看能不能找到什么线索。”   
波特无所谓，他耸耸肩接受安排，马尔福看起来也没有异议，他对客厅唯一的一张旧沙发施了个“清理一新”后坐上去，另一组赫敏边低声和扎比尼讨论案情边走出这栋楼。   
已经过了一下午，中午那块可怜的三明治顶不到晚上，马尔福坐了一会儿取出自制的提神剂。   
“这是什么？”波特兴致勃勃地凑到他旁边。 

他皱着眉想遮住：“魔药。” 

有点晚，波特已经抢过去了。他打开盖子闻了闻，看着淡绿的色泽没说话。 

马尔福伸手欲拿回来，开口：“这只是普通的提神剂，还是说治疗师连这都没见过？” 

“嗯，”波特躲过他一仰头喝下，“这比市面上流通的效果好多了，”不过还没等那个金发得意的神情露出来，他咂咂嘴继续说，“但你下次可以试着再加两匙月长石的粉末，这样就不会有涩味。” 

哇，看看马尔福惊讶的表情吧。他从袍子里拿出一瓶药水来递给还未收回手的人：“我就是这样做的，相信我，”波特眨眨左眼，笑了，“毕竟我们当中，我是更专业的那个。” 

马尔福颇为不满地看着他，但没有再说什么，只是拔开瓶塞喝下那瓶救世主出品的提神剂。波特在里面加了滋滋蜂蜜糖吗？ 

 

休息好了继续干活，马尔福上了二楼，波特准备往三楼走被拦下：“你干什么？”   
他看了眼马尔福：“你二楼我三楼，这样效率高一点。” 

“波特！你脑子里装的水养了人鱼吗？不要乱动任何东西，这里说不定有残余的食死徒布下的黑魔法！”马尔福看起来是真的动怒了。 

波特有点不以为意，举起手：“拜托，探测魔咒我也会，如果出什么事的话这里这么近我会叫你的行吗。” 

他还想说什么，但波特已经绕过他走上楼梯了。行吧，总有一天波特会死在他的鲁莽上。马尔福咬着牙想。   
所以他在工作到一半时听见波特惊叫声的一瞬间就返身跑上楼。 

他看见波特在三楼卧室里被……被一面镜子缠住了，半个身子都陷在镜子里。来不及多想，他冲上去试图把人拉开。然而只听见波特喊了声“别！”就感到一阵强烈的吸力来袭。 

滚下去的时候马尔福拉着波特翻滚了几圈，他站起来的时候波特已经在四周粗糙的墙面上摸索了。马尔福眯着眼看了圈周围才反应过来。   
该死！这完全是一个密闭空间！他第一时间站到波特身前，抽出从不离身的魔杖发出了几个探测魔咒。   
但什么也没有显示。   
这才是最糟糕的。   
马尔福心沉了下去。他环顾着这个小空间，四周包括顶上浑然一体，一点缝隙都没有，这个魔法……他确信在家族的黑魔法记载里看见过。他再次抬头观察着四周，小心地用魔杖划过一寸寸空间。 

“你在干什么？” 

“闭嘴，波特。”他简直烦透了这个声音。 

“你知道该怎么出去吗？” 

“你能不能安静几分钟？”他已经绕了一圈，可以确信就是那个魔咒。   
他们所处的密闭空间会逐渐缩小，能坚持多久完全看施咒者的魔力强度，越强大的巫师空间缩小速度越快。如果没有救援的话，他们很可能会在几小时之内就死在这里。破解方法倒不是没有，但他所知的几个破解法全是从外部施咒的，他们被困在这儿，不能从里面破开。   
可根本没有人知道他们在这里，更别说几小时之内赶到了。 

波特走到他身边：“怎么样？” 

马尔福压着情绪：“情况非常乐观，我们大概等不到明早就能去见梅林。或许梅林也会想要救世主一个签名。” 

波特翻了个白眼：“你什么时候能不这么混蛋，马尔福。让开，我试试能不能把这里轰开。” 

马尔福挡住他：“我建议你不要乱来，疤头。这种黑魔法不是你能应付得了的。” 

“不试试怎么知道？”波特很不服气，他拿出魔杖念着魔咒。   
那显然不是什么好主意，魔咒被四周看不见的透明罩弹回来，窜出的火焰差点烧着他的头发，波特手忙脚乱地扑灭火。空间肉眼可见地又缩小了一点。 

“不错，很有效的魔咒，把我们往死亡的道路上推了一大步。”马尔福嘲讽道。 

“呃……或许我们运气好的话，增援小队还来得及在被压死前找到我们。”波特放下魔杖，讪讪地说。 

但这安慰不了马尔福。“波特，跟你说过了不要乱动。我们之中，显然我是更专业的那个。” 

波特不跟他计较这个，耸耸肩：“得了马尔福，不过你为什么会想到当傲罗？” 

马尔福眼神一转，看向一边的空白：“想知道？先告诉我你脑子出了什么问题跑去圣芒戈。” 

“这不公平！我先问你的。” 

“那么我拒绝回答。”不过话说出口他就有点后悔了，波特看起来也不像是要回答的样子。   
果然波特瞪了他一眼，转开脸不再试图说话。 

这没什么，这真的没什么，波特又不是第一次无视他了。马尔福坐在一旁回想着他和波特之间横跨数年光阴的针锋相对水火不容，没注意时间渐渐流逝，直到他感到波特离他越来越近，他回头看了一眼……哦，不是波特靠近了他，而是四周空间已经缩小到两人几乎快坐在一起了。   
波特显然也意识到了这件事，皱眉望了一圈周围，目光转回到他身上。 

“哈，”他还有余力轻笑一声，“看来我最后还是不得不和你死在一起。说吧波特……你为什么会当治疗师？” 

“你确定想知道？” 

“拜托，我不想死了还抱有疑惑。” 

“唔，我以为你会选择当治疗师呢。”他干脆地回答。 

马尔福先是一派茫然，随后睁大眼做了个很不马尔福的表情：“说真的，波特？” 

他叹了口气：“你非得要我说的更明白吗。” 

“我也不想死了还抱有遗憾，所以。”马尔福倾身吻了上去。   
哈利愣了一秒，热烈地回应着。不管这会不会更快地消耗所剩无几的氧气。   
梅林，他们都渴望这个太久了。 

 

“你们抱在一起干什么！”罗恩发出了惊叫。马尔福透过波特的黑发看见他背后破开的空间，和站在卧室里的韦斯莱、秋·张、布雷斯……Shit。 

 

第二天秋·张上交了连夜赶出来的案件报告，原因是残余食死徒对麻瓜的无差别攻击，赫敏他们在周边找到了魔法痕迹，带着增援队顺藤摸瓜抓捕了作案的几个食死徒。人员伤亡倒是不重，除了几个傲罗受伤住院外，增援部队里的罗恩·韦斯莱据说受到心理创伤申请回家休养。   
什么你说被黑魔法困住的那两个？高级傲罗轻易被困，特意请来的治疗师没派上用场，组长格兰杰做主，罚两人回家反思一天，再加口头警告。   
至于回谁的家就不归她管了。 

 

“哦，赫敏走前在我身上下了追踪咒。” 

“你为什么没跟我说！” 

“我忘了。”   
“现在告诉我，你为什么会当傲罗？这不是你的风格。” 

德拉科转开眼:“波特，你真的无可救药的蠢。” 

“噢，拜托，马尔……”波特恍然，“等等，你的意思是？” 

对面人面色略微不安，伸手捂住了他的嘴：“波特，你敢说出来就死定了。” 

但波特好像也不打算继续说下去，他眼睛亮晶晶的，那双眼睛真的像一湾翠绿的湖水。他悄悄探出舌尖舔了下德拉科的手心，换来德拉科飞快地缩回手，毫无威慑力地瞪了他一眼，耳尖微红。   
“所以我们是同一个理由咯？”他笑眯眯的，不打算放过这个话题。啊，毕竟他是个刚刚得到一个心意相通的男朋友的人，原谅他的得寸进尺吧。 

德拉科微不可察地点头，也绷不住笑了：“我们真是浪费了很多时间啊。” 

波特勾勾他的手：“所幸也不晚。” 

是啊，兜兜转转这么久，没想到双方都绕了个大圈子。   
他们相遇在多年前的列车上，最终殊途；   
他们相爱在多年后的这一刻，幸而同归。 

 

End


End file.
